1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail, more particular to a slide rail for holding sanitary devices conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional slide rail (60) is mounted on a wall for holding sanitary devices such as showerhead, soap dish or the like and has a mounting shaft (61) and a sliding mount (62). The mounting shaft (61) is mounted on a wall and has an external surface and a diameter. The sliding mount (62) is movably mounted around the mounting shaft (61) and has a clamp (63), a holding bracket (64), an handle (65) and a pressing rod (66).
The clamp (63) is hollow, is mounted around the mounting shaft (61) and has a center, two ends, a mounting hole (631) and a connecting hole (632). The mounting hole (631) is formed through the center of the clamp (63) and is mounted around the external surface of the mounting shaft (61). The connecting hole (632) is formed in one of the ends of the clamp (63) and communicates with the mounting hole (631).
The holding bracket (64) is connected to the clamp (63) by a fastener (67) opposite to the connecting hole (632) to hold a showerhead bracket, soap dish or the like.
The handle (65) is rotatably mounted in the connecting hole (632) of the clamp (63) and has an inner end and a threaded hole (651). The inner end of the handle (65) is mounted in the connecting hole (632) and extends into the clamp (63). The threaded hole (651) is formed in the inner end of the handle (65) and communicates with the mounting hole (631).
The pressing rod (66) is mounted in the threaded hole (651) of the handle (65) to press against the external surface of the mounting shaft (61) and has a pressing hole (661). The pressing hole (661) is formed through the pressing rod (66) and is mounted around the mounting shaft (61) in the clamp (63) and has a diameter larger than the diameter of the mounting shaft (61).
The position of the sliding mount (62) of the conventional hanger device (60) can be adjusted relative to the mounting shaft (61) by rotating the handle (65) to make the pressing rod (66) separate from the external surface of the mounting shaft (66). Then, the sliding mount (62) can be moved relative to the mounting shaft (61).
However, the external surface of the mounting shaft (61) is subject to wear by over-rotation of the pressing rod (66) forming a dent on the external surface of the mounting shaft (61), and this will make the sliding mount (62) slanting relative to the mounting shaft when the pressing rod (66) is pressed on the dent on the external surface of the mounting shaft (61). Then, the life of the mounting shaft (61) will be shortened and the mounting shaft (61) needs to be replaced.
Furthermore, the handle (65) is a circular shape, and a user cannot distinguish when the pressing rod (66) is pressing against the mounting shaft (61). Then, the conventional slide rail is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a slide rail to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.